Bad Dream
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Green had a bad dream, and Red's there to protect him.


Renny: Hey look, horror!

Green: Oh my god why.

Renny: It's fun.

Red: You're really getting into torturing people.

Renny: I know, right? Disclaimer.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Place unknown-**

"_Gree~een!"_

Maybe hiding in the cave wasn't such a good idea.

"_Come on out, we just want to play!"_

Ok, screw that, definitely not a good idea.

"_Come on, little child! Gree~een!"_

I can't get out.

"_Oh little Gree~een!"_

They're still hunting me. Of course such a normal day gets ruined by this . . . whatever they are.

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

It's getting hopeless.

"_Gree~een!"_

For once I wish Red and Blue were here . . .

"_Hello? Are you still there, Green?"_

They could help me. But they're not here. Of course not . . . Never around when I actually want them.

"_You didn't run away, did you? We only want to play!"_

I actually don't know how many are there. Hundreds, maybe. Or just one hundred, I'm not actually sure. Terror is kind of deluding whatever senses I have right now.

"_Come out, Gree~een!"_

They're still calling me like I'm their pet Growlithe or something.

"_We know you're there!"_

Oh Mew, I want to go home . . .

"_Stop hiding!"_

Is it, they, whatever, getting mad? Sounds like it.

"_Come on out already, __**we're getting bored of this game!"**_

Yep, they're mad.

"_**Come on out, please?"**_

Oh, no. I'm not coming out even if it could save my life! Wait, it might do.

"**Green, we're not playing anymore. Come out or else."**

If I can make a break for it, I'll get away, right?

"**Green!"**

Why am I asking this? Of course I'm running! But still, it would be nice to have at least one pokemon with me.

"**HEY!"**

Of all the days to leave my whole team behind for a break . . .

"**GREEN OAK, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

That would be my cue.

I look up and over the small boulder I've managed to hide myself behind for the past ten horrifying minutes, and wonder briefly how they managed to not find me.

It, they, were floating around in a strange formless shape, purple in colour, dragging some sort of weird keystone with a small, glowing face carved into it. I don't actually know what it is, since it's not native to Kanto, but if I can lead it back to Grandpa he could help me.

If the thing didn't try to kill him before that happened. Or take him over, the thing looks like a ghost type.

"**GREEN!"**

I squeak quietly, and hope it didn't hear. Luckily it seems more interested in screaming its head off, so I silently stand up and scoot around the back of it.

I'm not exactly sure how it knows I'm behind it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was maybe a ghost? But all I know is that the entire thing, keystone and all, flips around and _grins at me_.

"**HELLO, GREEN." **The thing giggles.

"Um, hi?" I stammer.

"**YOU'VE BEEN VERY BAD, LEAVING US TO HUNT FOR YOU."**

The thing starts to move closer, and the grin on its face slowly grows wider by the second.

"I-I was playing a game." I whimper. No matter how pathetic I sound, I have to get away and at least warn someone before it kills me or something.

I take a step back as its grin drops off in one go suddenly.

"_**YOU'VE BEEN A VERY, VERY NAUGHTY CHILD." **_The thing growls.

I swallow thickly. I was actually hoping it would have been nice and just want to play, but it's even angrier than a few seconds ago.

"S-sorry, I'm sorry f-for hiding." I squeak. Maybe I can still make a break for it?

"_**WE CAN'T ALLOW THAT."**_

IT CAN READ MY MIND!?

"_**OF COURSE WE CAN."**_

"T-then, how come you didn't find me?" I gasp, slowly inching towards the entrance.

"_**WE ARE ONLY ABLE TO READ YOUR MIND FROM A CLOSE DISTANCE, SUCH AS TWO FEET."**_

"That's nice?"

"_**FOR US. NOW KINDLY STAY STILL, WE WISH TO BOND WITH YOU."**_

Bond?

"Oh, no!" I cry. "No, no, no! You can play with me all you want to, but no possessing me!"

"_**WE FORGOT, YOU HAVE ALREADY BEEN POSSESSED ONCE BEFORE. THIS IS WHY WE CHOSE YOU TO BE OUR NEW PLAYTHING."**_

"I'm not a toy!" I yell. "I'm a living being!"

"_**FUNNY, THAT IS WHAT WE SAID WHEN YOU HUMANS KILLED US." **_The thing growls.

I pause and look at it, blinking slowly.

"O-oh. But that still doesn't give you any right to-"

"_**YES IT DOES!"**_

I flinch. Maybe now was a good time. I quickly glance at the entrance and then make a bolt for it.

The thing seems to preoccupied with screeching about its own rights, but it still sees me anyway. The entrance is blocked by a sudden and still solid shadow, and I turn around to face the glowing creature.

It's even more terrifying in the darkness. And Red wonders why I have a phobia of darkness or dark types themselves.

"_**STAY WITH US LITTLE GREEN, AND WE CAN HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"**_

No.

"_**COME ON, DON'T BE SHY, WE WON'T HURT YOU! WE'RE JUST GOING TO PLAY!"**_

NO.

"_**DON'T TRY TO RESIST. SOON YOU CAN BECOME OUR LITTLE TOY. YOU CAN THINK AND FEEL FOR YOURSELF, YOU CAN TALK TO PEOPLE WITH YOUR OWN WORDS, BUT YOU WON'T CONTROL YOURSELF. DOESN'T IT SOUND NICE!?"**_

"No, it doesn't." I breath. "Please, whatever you are, let me go . . ."

"_**BEGGING ARE WE!? USELESS, IS WHAT YOU HUMANS SAID WHEN WE WERE MURDERED!"**_

"T-then why take it out on me?" I whimper.

"_**YOU ARE NOT THE FIRST. AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

The thing springs forward, dragging the keystone with a terrible screeching sound, and then I feel nothing.

**oooo**

**-Pallet town-**

I wake up, springing out of my bed with a screech. Someone else who is in the room with me yells and falls out of the chair they had been sitting on seconds before.

"Green!" They cry. I stand up on feet, glancing briefly at the mess of sheets I had caused. Then I look over at the person in my room.

"Are you ok?" Red asks me. I stare at him blankly.

He gets up, frowning.

"Green, hello?" He calls lightly.

"W-what?" I murmur. This doesn't make any sense. Why is Red in my room?

"Are you alright?" He asks again, putting a hand to my forehead. I jump back at the contact, swallowing.

"Ye-yes." I say. "Uh, why are you here?"

"You're sick." Red tells me. "With fever. Daisy and Blue went off to find some doctor who could help you, and Oak's with my parents trying to explain why I'm not eating dinner with them."

"Um, why are you here?" I ask again.

"Because you're sick." Red says. "Blue didn't want to go near you in case you were contagious, and Oak didn't want to leave my parents worrying about me."

"So you're only here because I'm sick? Because you're the only one left?" I say, slightly disappointed he didn't care.

"Well, that and . . . well, I was worried." Red mumbles.

"You were?" I blink. Red was worried . . . about me?

"Yeah." Red nods. "You were screaming something about a ghost in your sleep when me and Daisy checked up on you, so . . ."

Red knows about my phobia. He does because I told him one time when it was Halloween.

"I stayed behind to look after you and help you through the nightmares, and everyone else went off to do what I told you they did."

"Oh. So, the spirit thing was just a dream?"

"Spirit thing?"

I tell him what happened, and then suddenly a wave of dizziness hits me. Red helps me sit on my bed, and I watch him grab a small cloth and dip it into a bucket. He then puts it onto my forehead, and suddenly I feel a lot better.

"I think maybe you're talking about a Spiritomb." Red says, rubbing the cloth gently. It feels nice.

"Spiritomb?" I murmur. "What's that?"

"A pokemon made from a bunch of spirits who got banished into a little keystone, for being bad." Red explains. Something in me is angry me that Red knows more about this then I do, but I quiet it down so that I can listen.

"It said it wanted revenge." I tell him. "Does that have anything to do with the whole 'bad' thing?"

"Yeah, the spirits locked inside it are all humans or pokemon who wanted revenge for different stuff, and then became bad people because of it." Red says, taking away the cold cloth. I whimper, because the cloth felt nice, and he puts it back on a few seconds later, smiling at me.

"That does sound bad." I sigh.

"Yep. Sometimes they force others to have nightmares about them, just so they won't be forgotten." Red laughs. "And besides, if you're worried about it trying to possess you through a dream, you don't have to worry. It's just a scare thing."

"It felt real though." I murmur. It certainly did. Very, very terrifying as well.

"Hey, no need to be scared." Red smiles, suddenly wrapping me in a hug. I nuzzle into him, against my wishes, because it feels nice. "If you are, just tell me and I'll help out, ok?"

"Ok then."

It may have been the fever, but I was actually enjoying Red's company right now.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Ok so it wasn't that supernatural.

Green: Was this Originalshipping or . . .?

Renny: I'm not sure actually. It's up to the reader. Anyway, read, review and comment!


End file.
